


Рыжая — как лето в Припяти

by kotokoshka



Category: Chernobyl (HBO)
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, animal funeral, but still, i think it's milder than what we had in ep 4
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Валерий Легасов находит кошку. Ему позволяют оставить ее на какое-то время.Кошка проживает месяц.





	Рыжая — как лето в Припяти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [red like the summer in pripyat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006552) by [More_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_night/pseuds/More_night). 



В июне бывают солнечные дни, когда в Припяти все снова кажется красивыми. Птиц, конечно, нет с тех самых пор, когда город начали мыть. Но от тепла хорошо, и Валерий проходил около двух километров между центром и гостиницей. На полпути он находит кошку. Она сидит у подъезда, похожа на домашнюю, которая потерялась; шерсть грязная, одно ухо порвано, глаз полуприкрыт, но она почему-то не срывается с места, когда Валерий останавливается, чтобы получше ее разглядеть.  
  
Два дня спустя он снова приходит на то же место. Кошка рыжая. Когда Валерий наклоняется, чтобы позвать ее, она не двигается с места. Только мяукает, словно рада видеть кого-то, кроме кошек или собак. Она скучает по людям, может, даже по тому, каким раньше было все вокруг, если у кошек есть подобный тип восприятия мира.  
  
Она выходит, когда Валерий приносит ей поесть. Он кладет несколько кусочков колбасы на первые ступеньки и отходит подальше. Кошка начинает есть. Здесь нет никого, кто мог бы разделить с Легасовым его радость, кроме двух мужчин, которые неотступно следуют за ним на машине в сотне метров. Валерий не скрывает улыбки, хоть и чувствует себя нелепым и наивным.  
  
Кошка — а это точно кошка, позволяет Валерию себя погладить. Что делает радиация с таким маленьким телом? Люди и кошки по строению разные, естественно, но здесь основную роль играет размер. В самом Легасове килограммов шестьдесят пять, а в кошке четыре, может, три. Нужно еще кое-что знать о кошке — насколько близко она находилась к эпицентру взрыва (очень близко, если она жила в этом доме), пила ли дождевую воду, была ли снаружи, когда взорвался реактор…  
  
Валерий останавливает поток вопросов в своей голове.  
  
Просто находит на заброшенной кухне гостиницы коробку и приносит ее в свой номер.  
  
Кошка тихая, даже звуков не издает; спит не с Легасовым, но утром всегда лежит на его постели. Играет с ручками и спит на его блокнотах. Интересно, у нее была семья? Или она жила с одиноким мужчиной, как Валерий? Или со студенткой? С бабушкой?  
  
— Как зовут твою кошку?  
  
Валерий отрывается от изучения чертежей четвертого блока. Он слегка удивлен, что Борис знает о кошке, но ощущение быстро проходит. Ничего личного, но нельзя даже надеяться, что есть вещи, недоступные зоркому взгляду КГБ. Он ухмыляется этой крамольной мысли, улыбка выходит неуклюжей, будто Валерий смеется над Борисом. Щербина хмурится — сразу вспоминается, насколько они странная пара. Но сейчас его это вполне устраивает. Борис Щербина — наименее страшная вещь в масштабе ужаса, начиная от ада, кошмаров и лжи, огромных, как столп ионизированного огня из недр развороченной взрывом активной зоны.  
  
— Наташа, — отвечает он.  
  
Борис не говорит _«тебе нельзя ее оставлять, за ней придут, животных отстреливают, ты же знаешь»._  Не говорит  _«это опасно, это тебя убьет»_. Да, Валерий знает, Борис не спрашивает, болеет ли Наташа. Она, как и все здесь, уже давно больна. Это нельзя увидеть, только воспринять факт, что слишком поздно. Ущерб уже нанесен.  
  
— Она хорошая?  
  
Ухмыляясь, Валерий потирает затекшую шею.  
  
— Утром пыталась вцепиться мне в штанину. — Он указывает на недоеденный обед. — И любит сосиски.  
  
Серьезный Борис кивает. С этого момента он всегда оставляет часть своей обеденной порции.  
  
Наташа напоминает Валерию его домашнего кота Сашу. Тот энергичен, дружелюбен и всегда кажется занятым какими-то секретными кошачьими делами. Наташа спокойна, достойна, как королева, которая ждет своего конца; тоска с оттенком благодати. Питомцы Легасова никогда не встретятся, но Валерий уверен, что они бы понравились друг другу.  
  
Август жаркий и влажный. Борис спрашивает Валерия, можно ли открыть окна рабочего трейлера, Валерий сначала вскидывается: «Нет. Да. Открывай».  
  
Они работают без пиджаков. Борис узнает все больше о графите. Все, что ему было известно раньше, что графит черный, тяжелый и был разбросан вокруг четвертого блока ЧАЭС. Теперь он знает, что графит — углерод, синтезированный из смол, не поглощает нейтроны («обычно, не при перегреве, как здесь»), что графит нагрелся во время распада, вызвал взрыв, пожар. А также, что он может расплавить плоть за считанные секунды.  
  
Но сегодня Борис не хочет ничего изучать. Только забрасывать Валерия вопросами.  
  
— В чем дело? — в очередной раз спрашивает он, в третий раз не услышав ответа.  
  
— Ни в чем.  
  
Щербина медленно моргает.  
  
Валерий наконец сдается.  
  
— Наташку утром стошнило. — Должно быть, Валерий… плакал? Наверное. Теперь, когда Легасов снимает очки, Борис видит это отчетливо.  
  
Он вздыхает. _Ты знаешь, что кошка умирает. Мы умираем. Сотни, тысячи людей погибнут._  
  
Но вместо этого Борис говорит:  
  
— Кошек все время тошнит. Может, ничего страшного. — Он крутит в пальцах ручку. — В детстве у меня был кот. Он ел траву, чтобы потом блевать. Кошки так иногда делают.  
  
— Да, для пищеварения. Чистят желудок от шерсти.  
  
— Травы нет для Наташки?  
  
Валерий качает головой и уходит курить на улицу. Когда он возвращается, его глаза уже не такие красные, но Борис видит людей насквозь. У него это хорошо получается.  
  
Наташка не доживает до сентября.  
  
Борис находит Валерия в вестибюле. В руках у него полный стакан водки и нетронутая сигарета.  
  
Они звонят с телефона в номере Бориса.  
  
— Нам нужна лопата. Да, лопата. Какое твое собачье дело, за чем? Чертова лопата. Вырыть могилу для кошки. Да, для чертовой кошки.  
  
Валерий впускает Бориса в свой номер. Кошка завернута в одну из рубашек, рукава загнуты так, будто одежда обнимает ее.  _«Я ведь ни разу эту кошку не видел»,_  — вдруг понимает Борис, укладывая животное в коробку на жесткую коричневую подушку.  
  
— Какого она цвета?  
  
— Рыжая. Полосатая.  
  
Солдат, держащий лопату, смотрит на них обоих — на Бориса, держащего коробку, на Валерия, похожего на призрака. Будто они только что сказали, что собираются полететь на Луну.  
  
Какое-то время они идут по пустым улицам Припяти. Темно, наступила ночь. Валерий спотыкается и хватает Бориса за руку.  
  
Проходит полчаса.  
  
— Мы далеко ушли?  
  
— Еще нет, — отвечает Валерий. — И нам нужен цемент. Ее тело радиоактивно.  
  
— Наши тела радиоактивны. Земля радиоактивна.  
  
— В какой-то степени, — нехотя признает Валерий.  
  
Борис опускает коробку на траву возле детской площадки.  
  
Легасов копает до тех пор, пока от боли не начинает ныть спина, потом закуривает. Яма получается глубиной где-то метр. Они кладут на дно немного теплой, ядовитой земли.  
  
Валерий неподвижно стоит перед могилой. Курит. Он плакал, пока копал; не рыдал, просто плакал. И ему было все равно, что Борис смотрит.  
  
На похоронах присутствуют только они и сопровождающие из КГБ. Это несправедливые похороны, несправедливая смерть. Несправедливое все.  
  
— Надо что-то сказать, — предлагает Борис.  
  
Валерий говорит, что не надо.  
  
— Если мы ничего не скажем, то будем двумя стариками, оплакивающими кошку.  
  
— Я один плачу, — говорит Валерий. — По Наташке можно плакать. Ее можно оплакивать, как и остальных, кто умрет… умер… здесь. Ведь все состоит из атомов. Все это. Кошка, мы, земля, детская площадка, деревья, гостиница, радиация, пули. Это одно и то же. Все умирает.  
  
— Валера, посмотри на нас. Мы сделаны из невидимых пуль и плачем о кошке.  
  
— Мы не из пуль…  
  
— Ты прав. Мы сделаны из лжи. Она невидима и тоже убивает.  
  
  
Перед тем как они разойдутся по комнатам, Борис говорит, что нужно выпить за Наташку. Валерий выглядит как человек, измученный горем — горем всего человечества, и Борис не может придумать, что еще сказать или сделать.  
  
  
Они напиваются в стельку. Не в первый раз. Они достаточно часто пили вдвоем, когда узнали, что оба грешны пристрастием к выпивке. Валерий становится чуть более веселым, энергичным, много говорит — всегда об одном и том же — о боре, нейтронах, реакторах, баках, проводниках. Когда Борис пьян, он спокоен и уравновешен. Ему становится тепло… и даже уютно. Поэтому он слушает Валерия.


End file.
